


Searching

by Revasnaslan



Series: Perfect Disaster AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Kolivan (Voltron), Baby Zarkon (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Gen, Hide and Seek, Soft Galra, they/them pronouns for kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Kolivan searches for Zarkon in the gardens.





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolivans (arka_r)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/gifts).



> I forgot to post this back when I posted it on tumblr, but this was a prompt fill from a couple of weeks ago :3c Originally I was going to go for soul crushing angst, and then I ended up writing bby Zalivan playing hide and seek instead.

“I know you’re in there!”

Kolivan pushed the plants to the side, expecting to see Zarkon hidden amongst the leaves. However, there was no sign of their playmate anywhere. Kolivan frowned, fluffy ears pinning back in disappointment. Stepping away from the bushes, they turned and looked over the rest of the garden. This was the fourth or fifth round of hide and seek that they had played, at the insistence of Kolivan’s parent, who was watching them for the afternoon.

“Dad!” Kolivan said, running across the grass to where Kader was sitting on the other side of the garden in the shade of a tree. Without waiting for Kader to respond, Kolivan latched onto their arm, shaking it to try and get their attention. “Da-ad!”

Kader sighed, but smiled softly as they marked their page and looked at Kolivan. “What is it, dear?”

“I can’t find Zarkon,” Kolivan said, pouting irritably. “He ran off!”

Chuckling softly, Kader reached out to run their head over Kolivan’s crest. “Oh, I doubt that… I would’ve seen him leave,” they assured Kolivan gently. “Did you check the hedges?”

Kolivan’s expression brightened and they shook their head. They had _not_ checked the hedges on the far end of the garden yet, only the flowers surrounding them. Watching the hedges now, Kolivan spotted some leaves rustling as something moved around inside. Ears perking, Kolivan hurried to the other end of the garden and dove through the plants. Zarkon let out a squeak of surprise as Kolivan bowled him over onto the ground.

“Dad!” Kolivan shouted. “I found him!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
